The Pack Life
by Ikutolover93
Summary: Amu had been living in Tadases pack for about two years, she was about to confess her feeling to the alpha but over hears the true reason he let in to the pack. Amu feels hurt at what he as done and has renounced being a member of his pack, and gone rouge. Amu is not about to let some use her.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I think I have gone over board with writing shugo chara stories, I cant really help it that I get inspiration from other people stories that help me create my own. I'm working hard to add a mixture of humor, drama, romance and supernatural to my stories so im hoping you all will Enjoy reading them. Just so you know I'm a Amuto fan all the way.

_(most of whats italics is an inner conversation)_

**Past**

Amu has known ever since she was young that her family was not really normal but never bothered her at all. It was when Amu turned 13 she found out the truth she was no ordinary human girl but an immortal werewolf. Once Amu learned what her family was her mother and father sent her to a boarding school that taught young werewolves how to control the power to talk to their inner wolf and transform at will. In the first few weeks Amu quickly found out there were several packs at that school all quite strong the two top we run by Tsukiyomi-chan Alpha of the Faded Night Pack and Hitori-chan Alpha of the Diamond Heart Pack. The two pack were not exactly acquaintances but they could put of there differences to solve a mutual problem but other than that there were clashes and fighting. It was not long before Hitori Tadase invited Amu to join his pack for is own personal gains.

**Present**

Amu woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off and got up like normal to go fix breakfast for the rest of the pack. With out hesitation the pinkette got out of the bed and made it up before grabbing a red and black tank top and skinny jeans with a boot cut and headed to the bath room to get a quick shower before starting breakfast. Amu slipped into the shower and let the warm water pass over her soft sun kissed tan skin, a happy sighed as she squeezed a bit of some strawberry shampoo in to her hand and to message it in to her her hair. She took a ten minutes to get a full bath and only seventeen minutes to get her cloths on and her long wet pink hair was in a neat french braid that hung to the middle of her back. Amu walked out of her room and headed to make breakfast for the rest of the pack. Turning on the kitchen light the pinkette got busy making pancakes from scratch as well as eggs and bacon. With in minutes Amu herd her pack mates getting up and getting read as fast as they could to get to the kitchen to get the hot and ready food.

"Good morning" the pinkette said with out looking over her shoulder to see who it was knowing by the sent it was Tadase the alpha of the pack who was a handsome blond with ruby pink eyes.

"Good morning Hinaamori-san, up doing your morning chores I see" Tadase said with a prince like smile.

"I hope you're hungry. I have every thing about finished" the pinkette said as she took the plate of food to the table. With in a few minutes Amu had the table full of food and drinks. It did not take her pack members long to get to the table.

"Itadakimasu" the group said in union and began to eat. Amu gave a soft smile before taking a few pancakes, a spoon full of eggs and a couple peaces of bacon the began to eat so she would have time to clean this dishes before heading to school.

_**Times skip**_

The Diamond heart pack got to the school with enough time left to get to the their home room in time before the bell rang signaling class was about to start. Amu sighed out of boredom half an hour in to the teachers lecture, soon her mid begin to wonder until her inner wolf spoke.

"_You know you should not let your mind wonder during class"_

"_Yes I know but I can't help it, its a slow day for me and you know it Amulet-Chan"_

"_No your thinking about confessing your feeling to Tadase later today"_

"_I'm debating to tell him or not he is the alpha so talking to him one on one is quite hard"_

"_Are you saying your scared?"_

"_I'm not scared. I'm just not sure, but I can try."_

"_Who knows. Try after school he is usually the last to leave because of being on the student council."_

Amu nodded and smiled _"Thanks amulet-Chan, I know I can count on you when I need you"_ Amu said to her inner wolf as she waited for the school to end so she could talk to him. Amu heard the bell ring signaling it was lunch. The pinkette got up and headed to her locker to put her books away before heading to get something to eat.

"Hi Amu" a short blond girl said from behind the pinkette.

"Rima, its good to see you" Amu said looking back at her from from the Faded Night Pack.

"Utau, and Yaya are coming, so lets go get a table before they are all taken" Rima said grabbing the pinkette's arm and pulled in in to the lunch room.

"glad to see you too" Amu said to the blond girl as the took a set and started talking about how their summer went when the other two pounced on the unsuspecting Pinkette making her squeal in surprise. Amu looked at her group of friends and smiled glad to see they were doing well.

"So Amu how are you liking the pack life, I know you have only been in diamond heart pack for about two years" Utau asked as she flipped her long blond hair over her shoulders to keep it out of her food.

"Its good even though I do most of the work around the pack house, but I have no complaints" Amu said.

"Well they do what to make sure you know how things work before they let you do other things in the pack" Rima interjected.

"Ikuto-chi tested me and Rima before he let us join his pack, each alpha test each new pack member differently" Yaya said in a babyish tone. Amu nodded in agreement before standing up to go get some thing to eat.

"Hey Amu you free after school I want you to go shopping with me" Utau said as she put some food in her mouth.

"Not to day I got some thing to do after school" the pinkette replied. She sighed inwardly, for she was not able to tell Utau that she had never been shopping sense she had joined the pack most of what she got was given to her as a gift from her friends on her birthday other than that she had not gotten any.

"Let me know when you have a free chance I want you to go shopping with us" the blond pigtails girl said

"I will" the pinkette said and walked off to get her lunch. Lunch time passed quickly as they school day was quickly coming to an end. Amu tried to focus on her last class of the day. Amu began to doddle on a blank sheet of note book paper waiting for the final bell to ring so every one would leave. The pinkette jumped hearing the final bell ring, standing quickly she headed out of the door to go to her locker and put her books in sense she had finished all her homework in her free time so all she had to do was find Tadase. Amu soon found the student council room with the door open, just as she was about to walk in amu heard two people talking.

"Tadase, why did you let her in no one really like her the pack" a female voice said. Amu froze them moved to were she could listen in on what the conversation.

"Let who in, Saaya" Tadase said

"Hinamori Amu of course, no one but the teachers have seen her wolf form" Saaya said.

"I let her join because I got tired of paying a maid to cook and clean plus to she is gullible, all I have to do is give her a smile and she will do it" Tadase said and looked at red head.

"You know she like you more than a friend" Saaya said with a gagging sound

Amu's heart dropped she had worked so hard to get to know him and the hole time he was using her as a maid.

"I believe she dyes her hair that color and she had no figure at all" Tadase said calmly as he heard someone running down the hall. Out of curiosity he walked to see who it was but when he got there he saw no one but got the fresh sent of strawberries and froze "_did she hear what was said"_ he asked his inner wolf

"_That is a huge possibility"_ his inner wolf replied. Tadase looked at Saaya

Amu felt hurt and betrayed but most of all rejected, turning on her heals and started to run no longer caring if they new she was there, all she new was she had to leave the pack, were she would go did not cross her mind. She did not stop running until she was at the pack house and lucky for her no one was there. Making a beeline dash she ran tin to her room and packed a bag full of items she needed and headed for the door. Amu remembered one thing she kept on her that Tadase gave her for her birthday that she had treasured and that was a necklace and anklet set that showed she was apart of his pack, she grabbed the necklace and broke it as well as the anklet and threw it on to the floor infrunt of her room door and ran out off the house. The pinkette stepped in to the forest that the pack hunted in as werewolves. Taking of the closed she was wearing she changed in to her wolf form. In her wolf form she was a beautiful she had pure white fur and pink eyes not to mention she was well built, picking up her bag she headed off in to the forest.

Amu hurt after finding out the truth, about why she was there it was not because she was special she was there to be a maid for that pack. Amu kept walking until she walked out of Tadase's territory but did not inters enter in to Ikuto territory she had found a place were she was in no ones territory. Looking around she found a place to put her stuff walking to a massive Cryptomeria japonica ( its an actual tree) the was partly hollowed out making it perfect to keep out of the weather. Placing the bag off the ground before she laid down. From the shadow she was being watched by Nagihiko beta to Ikuto's pack. A sigh escaped her lips as she curled up to get some sleep if she could.

**Back at the Pack house**

Tadase and Saaya pulled in to the drive and got out of the car and headed into the house like normal not expecting what they would find. The blond haired boy and the red haired girl walked into the house and found the pack sitting there with nervous expressions.

"What going on and why had nothing been done?" Tadase demanded looking around his pack trying to figure out who was going on.

"The Alpha asked you something and he wants an answer!" Saaya growled at them.

"No one as seen Hinamori-chan sense school let out" one of the lower raked wolves said and looked down.

"Have you cheeked her room?" Tadase said and looked at the lower rank

"I checked but I found nothing, most of her man accentual are gone and I found the necklace and anklet you gave her it had the pack mark on it" the boy replied handing him the broken necklace and anklet.

"FIND HER" Tadase snapped as every one started breaking off in to groups to try to find the Pinkette.

**Back in to the forest were we left out pinkette friend and cross dresser (XD)**

Hours had passed sense Amu vanished from the pack house and Nagihiko watched her from his packs territory. It was not long before the sound of an angry snarling and growling coming from Tadase's pack territory. Amu was standing waiting for the wolves to to show them selves from the forest.

Nagihiko a well built dark and light gray werewolf bolted back to inform him of what was happening even though he could still hear the angry snarls of an alpha. Pushing him self harder he made it back and let Ikuto know of a what was going on. Ikuto called Kukai, Daichi, Kairi, and Yoru to him and Nagi while he instructed Rima, Utau, Su, and Miki to be ready for injured before he took off with the ones he called to get to the border before the fight broke out.

She listened to the snarling as a Golden wolf with ruby eyes stepped in to her view followed by the rest of the wolves..

**Find out what happens in the next chapter. Will Amu be forced to go back in to Tadase or will thing turn on their heads. I hoped you Enjoyed my werewolf story so far.  
If you have ideas to give the story a twist I would love to read them, so enjoy and I will update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you are enjoying the thrill of this story so far im working hard to keep it from being like Reject Mate by xXxdaydreamerxXx whose story gave me the idea for this story and Im grateful and I did use some of her ideas in a way but the plot of my story and hers are different. **

_**Recap from last chapter**_

_Nagihiko a well built dark and light gray werewolf bolted back to inform him of what was happening even though he could still hear the angry snarls of an alpha. Pushing him self harder he made it back and let Ikuto know of a what was going on. Ikuto called Kukai, Daichi, Kairi, and Yoru to him and Nagi while he instructed Rima, Utau, Su, and Miki to be ready for injured before he took off with the ones he called to get to the border before the fight broke out._

_She listened to the snarling as a Golden wolf with ruby eyes stepped in to her view followed by the rest of the wolves.._

Chapter 2 The Fight Begins!

Amu looked at the golden knowing exactly who he was and he was not happy at all. She silently watched him approach the hollow were she lay, his was held high showing has dominance over the other the wolves behind him. As Tadase walked toward her he drew his lips back and pinned his ears to his head before letting out a fierce and dominate growl. Amu pinned her ear hearing his aggressive and dominant grows, knowing he as trying to get her to submit to him.

Tadase was expecting Amu to submit to him and return to the pack and beg him for her forgiveness but what she did was the opposite. With in the blink of an eye Amy was on her paws her lips pulled back showing her long pearly white canine teeth as she let out a ferrous growl her tail held strait out to show she was no were close to submitting to him.

Amu watched Tadase as he began to circle her while snapping to try to intimidate her in to backing down. Amu watched as he snarled she waited for him to make mistake, as Tadase drew closer, he slipped up and snapped at her face. Amu turned on a dime as she snapped at his muzzle only missing him by a few centimeters. Tadase jumped back in surprise at the she wolfs sudden actions. Amu saw he left himself open and she took advantage up if and lunged at him.

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto heard snarling which meant they were were close, but before he could think the sounds of wolves fighting perceived the silent forest. He looked over his shoulder at the best fighters in his and nodded. He watched the break off except for Nagi who was tailing him. The mid night blue wolf looked at Nagi for an answer.

"_What" nagi said_

_Why are we heading to a fight that does not concern us?" Ikuto replied_

"_I saw a she wolf fleeing Tadase's territory with personal items in a bag, I have no clue why but he is presuming the Albino female" Nagi replied _

"_The Albino?! But I thought it was a myth" Ikuto said_

"_The Albino is very much real but I don't understand what Tadase is doing fighting her" Nagi said _

"_We will find out soon enough" Ikuto said_

Ikuto arrived were Nagihiko had been watching the she wolf before Tadase had found her. As he looked in to the clearing he spotted a white she wolf sending large gold wolf to the ground. Ikuto watched the she wolf standing her ground against the kiddy king.

**Amu and Nagihiko POV ****( the mostly swap between Nagi and Amu )**

Amu growled as the surprised but angry alpha who got up and looked at her. The pinkette watched him as he flicked his tail signaling his pack to attack. Amu watched the wolves move closer, as she saw a flicker of wolf fur from the trees but looked up in time to see one of her former pack members lunge at her. With a quick reaction Amu turned and grabbed his scuff as he missed her but her action knocked him off balance and he collided into a tree. Tadase growled in anger as this was going nowhere fast he charged at her. Just as Tadase was about to make contact with the Albino wolf's neck a midnight blue mass Slammed in to him before he felt teeth sinking in to his left shoulder causing him to yelp in pain and shock. It was not long before Ikuto's pack mates joined in the fight.

Amu was slightly startled by the midnight blue wolf. The she wolf looked around to see wolves following suet, and she guest he was ether Alpha or beta. Before long fights broke out between the two packs. Shaking her head to clear and to regain her composer to take advantage of this situation since all the wolves were distracted except for one who watched her from the shadows due to his Alphas orders. The albino she wolf slipped in to the temporary den and grabbed her bag of essentials before poking her head back out and looked around and saw her chance to make a break for it.

Ikuto spotted a tip of Amu's white tail vanishing in to thee undergrowth of the forest.

"_Nagihiko follow her, she is trying to slip off while no one notices"_

"_Will do Ikuto-chan"_

Ikuto bit down hard on to Tadase's front legs with powerful jaws before he was kicked away. Nagihiko bolted after the white she wolf, in hope of keeping up with her so he would not lose her.

Luck was on Amu's side the wind blew Nagihiko's sent toward her. Quickly thinking she turned sharply to the right and vanished from the beta's sight. The albino crossed the river and placed her stuff down used it to attract his attention before moving to a hiding place she could use to jump him. Amu sat in waiting for him. Nagihiko slid to a stop after loosing sent and sight of her, he lifted his nose to the air then pointed it to the ground as he found her sent which led him to the river then vanished. Amu could see that he did not like the fact that she gave him the slip. She watched and listened as he crossed the river to the side she was on.

Nagihiko caught the sent that came off of the she wolf's cloths knowing that she was near. The dark and light gray wolf approached were he thought she was only to find her bag

_"What the where did she go" _he though as he looked trying to find any trace of were she could have gone, not knowing his back was to her the hole time.

With Quick actions Amu sprang for word slamming her body into his knocking him balance as well as catching him off guard, with quick action she bit down hard on his shoulder and drew blood.

Nagihiko hit the ground before feeling sharp pin in his shoulder, in reaction he kicked out with his hind legs to get free of his attacker. Nagihiko's legs collided with Amu's tender underbelly causing her to yelp in pain but also forced her to let go. Nagihiko got to his paws and turned to face his attacker who was struggling to get up, he could easily see the injuries that had once seamed hidden. The dark and light gray he wolf looked at the light pink patches on her white pelt. He knew that her light injuries were for from not from fighting, most likely for the thorns and briers that found there way through her fur.

Nagi needed to talk to the albino but the only way he could was in his human form, showing that he was not threat then walked over in to some of the thickets. After a few moments he came out in a short sleeve and jogging pants.

Amu looked at the indigo haired boy as he approached her. Looking mover him and noted this long indigo hair, with honey gold eyes. She watched him for a moment before she sat down to hear what he had to say.

Nagi looked at the wolf and tried to choose his words carefully so he would not anger her or something. "im not here for a fight the alpha of my pack asked me to follow you but and make sure you were unharmed" he said looking at her. She looked at him confused.

"I know your wondering why and so am I to be honest I have no clue why he told to, probability your a female and we…" he said before she interrupted him with a growling sound.

Nagihiko started to laugh at her reaction "your not weak and you don't like be called it you have proven that to me" Nagi said with a soft smile.

Amu looked at the Indigo haired boy as he spoke but kept feeling as if she was being watched by someone or something. To her surprise the boy seamed oblivious to the feeling. She suddenly heard something and looked up to see a large Black and brown colored wolf charging toward them but his direction was more toward the boy before her.

Nagi realized to late and had no time to change in to his wolf form before the attacking wolf was upon him. He was helpless when he saw a flash of white slam in to the black and brown mass knocking it off balance, therefore the large wolf faltered before hitting the ground. Nagi looked around in confusion and shock, only to see the rouge wolf standing up again, as well as Amu. He was quite shocked that she had protected him when she know nothing about him and he know nothing about her. Watching he noticed that the black and brown male was huge compered to the albino.

"This is not good she had a disadvantage, she smaller but faster, his is bigger and can apply more force in the attack" Nagi said to him self. As a Dangerous fight started which one could kill the other. As time passed Nagihiko could clearly see that the she wolf had gained several injuries from the larger wolf who had some but not as bad. He watched as Amu lunged at the rouge which was a mistake he caught her by her throat before she touched the ground and slammed her hard against the ground making her yelp in pain before he threw her in to a tree only to hear an unhealthy snapping sound.

Nagi stood there dumb founded as his mood changed but who ever this wolf was not getting off so easily. He charged at the wolf before jumping and changed mid air and slammed his body in to the rouge before he could attack the she wolf again. Nagi bit down on his shoulder forcing the rouge to focus his attention on him.

**Back at Ikuto's pack house**

"Some thing is not right with Nagihiko" a short girl with long blond hair said looking at Utau.

"How do you know" Utau asked looking at the barbie looking girl.

"You forget me and him are mates, but this is a hole new feeling I fever felt from the bond we share" Rima said. Before she spoke again "i can feel rage and fear which I know is quite rare"

"Maybe it has to do something with a she wolf from earlier and wasn't Nagi suppose to be back half an hour ago?" Utau said pointing out a fact.

"yes but this is not good he is beta but something tells me he is in over his head,"

"well Ikuto and some of the guys just got back and had time to rest up, I will see what I can get done" Utau replied and headed off to find her brother. Rima walked around trying to act normal but was quite hard when she was worried.

Utau on the other had found her brother messing around "Ikuto there is a problem" The pigtailed blond said

"whats wrong" Ikuto said.

"Nagi is not back and Rima said that something is wrong" Utau said

"aw the midget Barbie is worried about the beta" Ikuto said in a mocking tone.

"yeah and that midget Barbie will have you precess ball on a gold platter if you piss her off, and you know something is off if Rima is worried" Utau growled and looked at her brother.

"fine I will take Kukai and Yoru and go find him then" Ikuto said as he looked at the two he was playing pool with who nodded and followed Ikuto out not expecting what they were going to find when they arrived.

**Time skip**

Ikuto, Kukai and Yoru arrive to see a slightly bloodied and tired Nagihiko standing in funt of a mass of red and white at the same time facing a huge rouge.

"_Nagihiko What the hell happened what is that mass of white and red behind you?" _Ikuto thought

"_that is she wolf I was following, I changed in to human to I could speak to her but this wolf here charged at us, and she knocked him off course then a fight started, i do not know how bad she is injured. _Nagihiko said in the mind link as he dodged a bite from the wolf before him. Ikuto noticed the she wolf trying to get up but was unsuccessful.

"Kukai_, Yoru send that wolf packing as quickly as you can" _Ikuto said in the mind link.

Ikuto made his way over to the injured she wolf as Kukai a brown wolf, and Yoru a dark grayish black bolted foreword and attacked to wolf sending the rouge running with in minutes, by the time things had settled down Amu had swamped from her wolf form to her human her cloths stained with blood.

Nagihiko limped over to Ikuto to see who the girl was only to gulp in fear.

"_what do you know her?"_ Ikuto replied

"_yes I do this Hinamori Amu a close friends of Rima, Utau, and them"_ Nagi replied

"_let get her back and get her treated"_ Ikuto replied. The group headed back to the back house who had the treatment rooms ready knowing they might have injured. Once they arrived Nagi and Amu were taken in for treatment. But since Amu was in worse condition than Nagi they started working on her first. After and hour or to Amu was taken to a room Rima had set up asked by the privet doctor.

**Sorry the fight went a little longer than planed and the fight may suck, not to mention it took me a while for me to finish it on 10/15/2013 at 11:22pm. Hope you enjoy it. And I know you cant wait to see who Rima reacts when she finds out its Amu.**

**All will be revived in the next chapter...**


	3. Aurthors note

sorry i have not updated any of my stories classes have had my full attention now that finals are coming up so i will up date as soon as i can. and once winter brake comes i will be updating more often. thanks for understanding :)


End file.
